Pups & The Knockout Kid
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Ryder's sparring partner Kenneth "Knockout Kid" Smith comes to Adventure Bay & helps Elias & Kelly train themselves in martial arts. When a group of past adversaries show up they challenge them to a fight the next day. How will Elias & Kelly do with their training & will they, Kenneth & Ryder be able to fend off their enemies? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Mattwurm99)
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE KNOCKOUT KID **

**COLLABORATION BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & MATTWURM99 **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was another beautiful sunny day in Adventure Bay. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry were at the Lookout hanging out with Ryder & the pups as usual.

"What do you guys feel like doing today?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"Let's see… Oh I know. How about we have a boxing match?" asked Ryder with a smile.

"OK. That sounds fun" said Elias as everyone went down to the Lookout's gym. Elias & Ryder changed into their boxing outfits before getting in the ring.

"I promise not to mess up your hair" said Elias in a teasing tone.

"That won't be a problem" said Ryder as he put his protective gear on.

"It's always a good idea to be safe than sorry" said Ryder as he entered his stance.

"Bring it on" said Elias as the match began. He & Ryder threw crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at each other.

"Feeling sore yet?" asked Elias with a smirk.

"I'm just getting warmed up" said Ryder as he smirked back.

"Go Ryder. You can do it" said Chase in an enthusiastic manner.

"You got this Elias. Let him have it" said Kelly as Elias & Ryder continued laying into each other with all their strength.

"I've almost got you now" said Elias as he landed crosses & hooks to Ryder's head.

"I don't think so" said Ryder as he executed jabs & uppercuts. The match went on with Elias & Ryder wearing each other down to the point of exhaustion. Soon they were at their physical limits.

"I'm about to achieve victory" said Elias with confidence in his voice.

"More like defeat" said Ryder as Elias & he struck each other in the face simultaneously with haymakers. The force of the blows knocked both of them unconscious.

"Talk about déjà vu" said Angel.

"I'll say" said Terry as Elias & Ryder regained consciousness.

"My head hurts. What happened?" asked Ryder in an uncertain voice.

"We knocked each other out simultaneously again" said Elias.

"Looks like both of us are quite strong" said Ryder with a confident smile.

"You got that right" said Elias as he & Ryder shook hands before leaving the ring & changing back into their usual attire.

"That match reminded me of when I was a professional boxer" said Ryder in an eager tone.

"I didn't know you were a professional boxer" said Elias in a surprised manner.

"Me either" said Kelly.

"Most people wouldn't know about it from my appearance. I've been meaning to show you guys a secret room for a while" said Ryder with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Where is it?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"Follow me & I'll show you" said Ryder as everyone followed Ryder unsure of where he was taking them.

"Here it is" said Ryder as he pressed a button which opened a hidden door in the Lookout. Everyone stepped into the room behind it & dropped their jaws in amazement at what they saw.

"This is awesome" said Angel as she looked around the room.

"You never cease to amaze me Ryder" said Elias in an impressed tone.

"My mind is blown. Words can't describe how cool this is" said Kelly with a fascinated smile.

"I feel the same way" said Terry.

"These are all the awards & trophies I've won from competing in boxing tournaments" said Ryder as everyone looked at all the different awards on the shelves lined on the walls.

"High 5 dude" said Elias as he & Ryder high 5'd each other.

"I'm proud of you Ryder. This is amazing" said Chase in an amazed manner.

"Imagine if everyone in town knew about this" said Marshall.

"They'd all be super impressed" said Rocky.

"I bet Alex & Danny would want to take up boxing themselves in that case" said Rubble with an amused chuckle.

"More than likely" said Skye as she nodded in agreement.

"How long have you been a boxer Ryder?" asked Zuma in a curious voice.

"5 years. After graduating high school at age 5 my parents wanted me to improve on my brawn. They signed me up for boxing lessons & in no time I became a natural" said Ryder with a proud smile.

"Awesome. You're 1 talented kid" said Elias.

"I sure am. I can't thank my parents enough for getting me into boxing" said Ryder.

I've always wanted to meet them. What are their names?" asked Elias with curiosity in his voice.

"Renee & Ronald" said Ryder.

"What are they like?" asked Chase.

"Mum's a teacher & dad's an inventor. You'd all love them" said Ryder in a confident tone.

"We sure would" said Elias with a nod of agreement.

"Do they live in Adventure Bay?" asked Kelly in an uncertain manner.

"No they live in Delaney Reef" said Ryder.

"OK" said Kelly.

"What's that town like?" asked Chase.

"It's a beautiful coastal town similar to Adventure Bay. I used to live there. It's a 2 hour drive from here" said Ryder.

"Nice. I think I may have gone through that town when I & my parents moved here from New York" said Elias with a smile.

"The 1ST chance we get we have to go visit Delaney Reef" said Kelly with excitement in her voice.

"Trust me it's a really nice town" said a voice.

"I recognize that voice" said Ryder as he gasped in surprise.

"Who was that?" asked Elias as an African American boy entered the gym. He had blonde hair in crew cut style & wore a green short sleeve shirt, blue shorts, tan army boots & a set of dog tags around his neck.

"Kenneth is that you?" asked Ryder with a surprised smile.

"Hi Ryder" said Kenneth as he walked over.

"Who's that Ryder?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"It's my sparring partner Kenneth "Knockout Kid" Smith" said Ryder.

"Good to see you again" said Kenneth as he & Ryder performed an arm wrestle style handshake.

"This is quite a surprise. What brings you here to Adventure Bay?" asked Ryder with amazement in his voice.

"I figured I'd come & visit as a surprise" said Kenneth as he smiled.

"It sure is a surprise" said Ryder in a happy voice.

"Are you still at the top of your game?" asked Kenneth.

"I sure am" said Ryder.

"Good. I'm also at the top of my game" said Kenneth in a confident tone.

"Excellent" said Ryder as he gave Kenneth the thumbs up.

"Where's Brutus? He's usually with you" said Rocky as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Who's Brutus?" asked Elias in a confused manner.

"He's my Doberman pup who also happens to be a boxer" said Kenneth.

"OK" said Elias.

"Anyways who are you guys?" asked Kenneth in a curious voice.

"I'm Elias Vincent. Nice to meet you" said Elias as he shook Kenneth's hand.

"I'm his girlfriend Kelly Walter. Nice to meet you too" said Kelly as she shook hands with Kenneth.

"You 2 are Ryder's friends correct?" asked Kenneth.

"Correct. Me & Ryder are best friends" said Elias with an eager smile.

"Is it true that you lasted 12 rounds in a boxing match with Ryder Elias?" asked Kenneth with uncertainty in his voice.

"Correct. It was for a charity event. The match ended in a tie with both of us earning $500,000 for our respective charities. Until approximately 10-15 minutes ago I had no idea Ryder was a professional boxer" said Elias.

"Are you a boxer yourself?" asked Kenneth.

"I've never fought professionally but I'm trained in it" said Elias in a confident tone.

"You should've seen the match. It was the most epic thing anyone in town had ever seen" said Kelly with a smile of amazement.

"I watched it on TV back at home. If you want I can help make you stronger & tougher to make you a force to be reckoned with especially against bad eggs & those who have a grudge against you" said Kenneth as he grinned confidently.

"Thanks. Believe it or not I actually once killed another boy in self defense. I tried to avoid letting things get to that point but unfortunately I was forced into that situation. His name was Cameron Dalton" said Elias with a sad sigh.

"How did that happen?" asked Kenneth in a surprised manner.

"He swung a knife at me & when I pushed his hand away in self defense the knife went through his heart causing him to bleed to death instantly" said Elias.

"Yikes. That must've been a scary experience" said Kenneth as he dropped his jaw in shock.

"It was" said Elias.

"I'm not a trained fighter myself but 1 time I beat up this kid named Allan Abner because he was a misogynistic jerk. That was the most satisfying beat down ever" said Kelly with a smile of satisfaction.

"Awesome. I can help train you into become a fighting machine as well" said Kenneth.

"I'd be honored" said Kelly as she smiled gratefully.

"Perfect. It's time to make you 2 unstoppable bad asses. Ryder's experience in other martial arts will make you 2 extremely powerful" said Kenneth.

"I can't wait to get started" said Elias in an enthusiastic voice.

"Me either. Shall we begin?" asked Kelly.

"You know it" said Kenneth with a smile of confidence.

"Wait for me" said a voice.

"Brutus is that you?" asked Rocky as 2 Doberman pups appeared.

"Hi Rocky" said Brutus as he & his brother Kumite walked over.

"Good to see you again. Who's that with you?" asked Rocky as he pointed to Kumite.

"I'm his brother Kumite. Nice to meet you" said Kumite with a warm smile.

"How do you know Brutus Rocky?" asked Zuma in an uncertain tone.

"He taught me how to box a while back" said Rocky.

"OK" said Zuma as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Rocky's also an expert when it comes to submissions" said Brutus as he smiled confidently.

"I sure am. Brutus taught me everything I know" said Rocky in a confident manner.

"I bet Kumite is just as strong as you" said Angel in a flirtatious voice.

"I sure am. You look pretty strong yourself" said Kumite as he winked at Angel.

"I'm 1 tough cookie" said Angel with a confident grin.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" asked Terry.

"Maybe I am" said Angel as she giggled.

"If only I could find a pup to love" said Terry as he sighed sadly.

"I'm sure you will 1 day" said Angel in a reassuring tone.

"Anyways let's start training" said Brutus as he, Elias, Kelly, Kenneth, Kumite & lastly Ryder changed into their sports attire.

"What are we starting with?" asked Elias in a curious manner.

"Let's go over the basics of the other martial arts I practice" said Ryder.

"OK. What other martial arts do you know?" asked Elias.

"I practice Brazilian Jiujitsu, Jeet Kune Do & Tae-Kwon-Do in addition to boxing" said Ryder.

"Nice. Which of them shall we start with?" asked Kelly with an eager smile.

"We'll begin with Tae-Kwon-Do. It'll help make your kicks stronger" said Ryder with confidence in his voice.

"OK. Let's begin" said Elias.

"1ST I'll show you the correct stance" said Ryder as he entered his stance. Elias & Kelly did the same.

"OK now to demonstrate the basic moves. Watch & repeat" said Ryder as he executed the basic punches, kicks, chops & sweeps. Elias & Kelly then repeated what they were shown.

"You 2 are doing well so far" said Ryder with a smile of satisfaction.

"I feel pumped" said Elias in an enthusiastic voice.

"So do I" said Kelly.

"Next up is Jeet Kune Do. It's a martial art practiced by the late B.L Lee" said Ryder.

"Let's do this" said Elias as Ryder demonstrated the stance. After Elias & Kelly repeated it he then went over the basic manoeuvres with Elias & Kelly repeating them all.

"I'm impressed. You 2 are naturals" said Ryder as he gave Elias & Kelly the thumbs up.

"This is fun" said Elias.

"I feel like a UFC fighter. Nothing can bring me down" said Kelly with a confident grin.

"Finally we'll practice Brazilian Jiujitsu. This martial art focuses more on grappling" said Ryder as he entered his stance. Once Elias & Kelly did the same Ryder went over the basic grapples, throws, submissions & holds with Elias & Kelly executing each move to the best of their ability.

"Good work you 2" said Ryder in an impressed tone.

"That was a fun training session" said Elias with excitement in his voice.

"You said it. We're martial arts warriors" said Kelly as she smirked confidently.

"Now that we've gone over the basics it's time to work on finishing moves. There are knockout types & submission types. Let's start with knockout finishing moves 1ST" said Ryder.

"OK. What's yours like?" asked Elias.

"It's called Maximum Overyde. Watch this" said Ryder as he executed his Maximum Overyde finishing move. He delivered a series of rapid punches before landing a Shoryuken style uppercut.

"That was awesome" said Elias as he clapped in amazement.

"That's how I knock my opponents out in the ring" said Ryder.

"Nice" said Kelly.

"Mine's called the Muscle Buster. Check this out" said Kenneth as he executed his Muscle Buster finishing move. He delivered a series of abdominal jabs before executing some hooks & finishing with a haymaker between the chest & stomach.

"My finishing move proves that my nickname in the ring is correct" said Kenneth in a confident voice.

"That was awesome" said Elias as he gave Kenneth the thumbs up.

"It sure was" said Kelly as she nodded in agreement.

"What are your knockout finishing moves going to be?" asked Kenneth with curiosity in his voice.

"I call mine the Body Breaker" said Elias as he executed his Body Breaker finishing move. He delivered some hooks & jabs before landing an uppercut & finishing with a haymaker.

"That was fantastic" said Ryder with an impressed smile.

"Now it's my turn. Have a taste of my Fatal Throwdown" said Kelly as she executed her Fatal Throwdown finishing move. She delivered some crosses before landing a few jabs & finishing with an uppercut.

"Great job" said Kenneth as he gave the thumbs up.

"I'm 1 Femme Fatale not to be messed with" said Kelly as she smirked.

"That can be your nickname in the ring" said Ryder.

"It does have a nice ring to it" said Kelly as she nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to call myself Billionaire Bruiser" said Elias with a smile.

"That's perfect" said Kelly.

"Now let's practice submission finishing moves. These help make your opponents tap out" said Ryder.

"What's yours called?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"It's a combination of an arm triangle & triangle choke called the Bermuda Breath Taker" said Ryder.

"That sounds epic. Can you show us?" asked Elias.

"Absolutely" said Ryder as he entered his stance.

"Go for it" said Elias as Ryder executed his Bermuda Breath Taker finishing move. He put Kenneth in an arm triangle & triangle choke position. Kenneth then tapped out.

"That was awesome. What's the name of your submission finishing move Kenneth?" asked Kelly with a curious smile.

"It's called the See You Later Sleeper. It's a backpack sleeper move I use on opponents who are bigger than me" said Kenneth.

"Let's show them how it's done" said Ryder as Kenneth executed his See You Later Sleeper finishing move. He restrained Ryder with a backpack hold & pinned him down. Ryder subsequently tapped out.

"That's a cool submission" said Elias.

"Agreed" said Kelly as she nodded in agreement.

"What will you call your submissions?" asked Kenneth.

"I shall call mine the Lotus Flower" said Elias as he executed his Lotus Flower finishing move. He restrained Kelly in a pose that made it appear that he was meditating. Kelly proceeded to tap out.

"Show me what you got Kelly" said Elias with a smile of confidence.

"This is a move I call the Death Clutch" said Kelly as she executed her Death Clutch finishing move. She put Elias in a camel clutch hold while restraining his arms & legs. It subsequently made Elias tap out.

"Nice 1 Kelly. I'd gladly submit to you anytime babe" said Elias in a flirtatious voice.

"I'd submit to you too sexy" said Kelly as Elias & she kissed.

"OK next we'll work on your entrances. That's how to hype up the crowd" said Kenneth.

"I've got mine all figured out" said Elias as he performed his entrance. He threw a peace sign in the air before giving the "fans" high 5's & entering the ring flexing his muscles & showing off his moves.

"That was good" said Ryder in an impressed tone.

"You looked sexy doing that. Now it's my turn" said Kelly as she performed her entrance. She entered the ring appearing meek before showing off her moves with a fierce look on her face.

"That was fantastic" said Elias as he applauded enthusiastically.

"I'd like to see people mess with a tough cookie like me" said Kelly with a confident smirk.

"Oh please you're more of a scrawny little shrimp cocktail" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Elias as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Beats me" said Kelly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I know exactly who it is" said Ryder with a sigh of frustration.

"Who is it?" asked Elias.

"Andrew "Snake Eyes" Simmons. He's a boxer from Las Vegas who used to be the champion of the Youth World Boxing Association or YWBA for short until I beat him & claimed the title. Ever since then he's been obsessed with getting revenge & reclaiming the title" said Ryder.

"I don't know why he'd be here" said Kenneth with uncertainty in his voice.

"This "shrimp cocktail" is more than ready to pound his pathetic little face in" said Kelly as Andrew entered the gym smirking arrogantly.

"Well, well, well we meet again Ryder" said Andrew in an arrogant tone.

"What a lovely surprise… Not" said Ryder as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I've been waiting a long time for this. Ever since you embarrassed me in front of everyone in Vegas I've wanted nothing more than to humiliate you in the same way. I was the face of YWBA & you stole that from me. You're going to pay for ruining my life" said Andrew with an angry scowl.

"Let it go Andrew. You're nothing but a sore loser. The tantrum you threw after losing to me was disgraceful. That's not the kind of behavior I expect from a true champion. I'm twice the boxer you'll ever be" said Ryder in a blunt manner.

"Bullshit. None of you 4 are even close to being on my level" said Andrew as he scoffed.

"You're just jealous that Ryder's better than you. Even though Elias & myself haven't fought professionally before we could still annihilate you with ease. Save yourself the embarrassment & get out of here" said Kelly with a sneer of disgust.

"I'm not going anywhere. Besides I'd like you to meet my posse" said Andrew as he smirked deviously.

"Who might they be?" asked Ryder.

"You're about to find out" said Andrew as 3 other kids entered the gym. Ryder recognized the girl; Kelly recognized both boys & Elias & Ryder recognized 1 of the boys.

"Allan Abner, Lionel Harris" said Kelly.

"Sabrina" said Ryder with an annoyed groan.

"Correct. These 3 have history with you" said Andrew.

"That blonde bitch humiliated me & broke my arm" said Allan with an angry growl.

"She broke my heart & left me" said Lionel in a disgusted voice.

"That's what Ryder did to me" said Sabrina.

"I left you because you were too clingy & jealous" said Ryder.

"I left Lionel for similar reasons. He always treated me like garbage" said Kelly as she glared angrily at Lionel.

"Looks like they're all just as revenge hungry as Andrew" said Elias.

"Pretty much" said Ryder with a nod of agreement.

"What do you 4 want?" asked Kenneth as he snarled in annoyance.

"We want revenge" said Andrew with a harsh glare.

"You're going to pay for what you did to us" said Allan.

"Get ready for a huge dose of pain" said Lionel as he smacked his fist against his palm.

"We'll take our pride back once we're done with you" said Sabrina.

"Go back to the KFC store you came from redneck trash" said Elias in a mocking voice.

"Watch your mouth jerk" said Sabrina as she scowled angrily.

"You watch your mouth" said Elias as Sabrina punched him in the face.

"If it's a fight you 4 want it's a fight you'll get. Meet us at the sports field tomorrow at 12:00. We'll see who the stronger group is" said Sabrina as Elias slammed his palm against Sabrina's nose giving her a nosebleed.

"Bring it on. We'll destroy you 4" said Elias as Sabrina wiped the blood off her face. Allan, Andrew, Lionel & she then left.

"Are you OK Elias?" asked Kelly with concern in her voice.

"Yes. Sabrina doesn't scare me. None of them do" said Elias as he rolled his eyes.

"We'll make them beg for mercy" said Ryder.

"What do we do now?" asked Kenneth in an uncertain tone.

"We need to train hard in preparation for tomorrow. We'll need help though" said Ryder.

"Who do you have in mind helping us?" asked Elias in a curious manner.

"I'll give him a call" said Ryder as he used his Pup Pad to call his boxing coach Kent Frederic.

"Hello Ryder. It's been a while. How are you?" asked Kent with a smile.

"I'm good. Andrew & a few of his friends have challenged me & my friends to a fight tomorrow. It'd be great if you could help us train" said Ryder as he smiled confidently.

"I'll be there soon" said Kent as he hung up.

"Kent's going to be of great help to us" said Ryder in a confident voice.

"Indeed" said Kenneth as he nodded in agreement. Kent arrived at the Lookout a short time later.

"Hey guys" said Kent as he walked over to the kids.

"Good to see you coach" said Kenneth with a warm smile.

"You too Kenneth" said Kent.

"It's just like old times" said Ryder with a happy sigh.

"Indeed it is" said Kent as he nodded in agreement.

"Is this guy your trainer?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"Correct. I'm Kent Frederic. What are your names?" asked Kent.

"I'm Elias Vincent & this is my girlfriend Kelly Walter" said Elias with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" said Kelly in a polite manner.

"Nice to meet you too" said Kent as he shook Elias & Kelly's hands.

"Have you 2 started training with Kenneth & Ryder?" asked Kent with curiosity in his voice.

"Correct. They're excellent mentors" said Elias.

"They'd be able to train anyone in town" said Kelly in a confident voice.

"I don't doubt that. I'm glad they passed down what I taught them" said Kent as he smiled proudly.

"Anything to help people learn self defense" said Ryder in an eager tone.

"Anyways let's get on with training. We'll begin with counter moves" said Kent.

"Good idea" said Elias.

"Let's do this" said Kelly in an enthusiastic manner.

"I & Ryder will act as demo partners to you while Kent explains how to do the counters correctly" said Kenneth.

"Fair enough" said Elias with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Show us the way guys" said Kelly.

"Ready to start Ryder?" asked Kenneth with a confident smile.

"Indeed" said Ryder as Kenneth & himself entered their stances.

"What's the 1ST counter?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"1ST is the timing manoeuvre. This is done by watching your opponent carefully & going on the offence when they're vulnerable" said Kent as Kenneth & Ryder began throwing crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at Elias & Kelly. Elias & Kelly paid close attention to their moves before recognizing the pattern. Once the right moment came along they took Kenneth & Ryder by surprise by throwing punches at them when they least expected it.

"Good job. Next is the bait & switch manoeuvre. If you make it look like you're vulnerable you can trick your opponent & attack when they think they have the upper hand" said Kent as Elias & Kelly entered stances that made them feel vulnerable. When Kenneth & Ryder went to attack Elias & Kelly made their move by delivering rapid punches.

"Excellent. Last but not least is the catch & counter manoeuvre. This is done by catching or parrying your opponent's punches before laying into them" said Kent as Kenneth & Ryder went to strike. Elias & Kelly caught & parried the punches before landing their own strikes.

"Well done" said Kenneth as he gave the thumbs up.

"We're doing well" said Elias in an accomplished voice.

"We sure are" said Kelly as she nodded in agreement.

"Let's move onto the equipment" said Kent.

"What are we starting with?" asked Elias with curiosity in his voice.

"We can use the barbells 1ST. That'll help improve on your surprisingly muscular physique" said Ryder as he took note of Elias' build.

"OK. To be honest I never noticed how well built I really was. Perhaps I should take up bodybuilding" said Elias.

"You'd look hot doing that" said Kelly in a seductive tone.

"Indeed" said Elias with a flirtatious smirk.

"Anyways let's get started" said Ryder as he retrieved a barbell that weighed 50 pounds.

"How many reps do we need to do?" asked Elias in an uncertain manner.

"50" said Ryder.

"OK. Let's do this" said Elias as he began doing reps. He made sure to take deep breaths to keep his muscles pumping with each rep. He began to feel tired halfway through the set.

"This is hard work. I can do this" said Elias as he continued pumping iron.

"Go babe. Pump up those muscles" said Kelly as Elias powered on. As he reached the last few reps he counted out loud how many he'd done.

"46, 47, 48, 49, 50, OK I'm done. I feel sore but pumped" said Elias as he placed the barbell down.

"Do I have to do 50 reps with the same weight?" asked Kelly.

"Give it a try" said Kent as Kelly picked up the barbell. To everyone's amazement she did her reps without any major struggles. After she finished the set she placed the barbell down.

"I am woman hear me roar" said Kelly with a confident smirk.

"Great job Kelly" said Elias as he & Kelly kissed.

"What's next?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"Let's try push ups, pull ups & sit ups" said Ryder.

"OK. 50 reps for each?" asked Kelly in an uncertain manner.

"Yes" said Kent as Elias & Kelly began doing their reps. Just as before they took deep breaths with each rep to keep their bodies pumping. They started with the push ups before moving onto the pull ups & finishing with the sit ups.

"My whole body feels pumped" said Elias as he got to his feet.

"Mine too. This training session is epic" said Kelly.

"What's next?" asked Elias.

"Let's practice escape routines" said Ryder.

"OK. Let's get started" said Kelly in an eager voice.

"1ST let's see how well you 3 do at escaping my Bermuda Breath Taker" said Ryder with a smirk of confidence.

"Who's going 1ST?" asked Elias with curiosity in his voice.

"Kenneth can" said Ryder.

"Let's do this" said Kenneth as Ryder put him in his Bermuda Breath Taker hold. Kenneth broke free by twisting to the side using momentum through his entire body to break Ryder's hold.

"Good job" said Ryder in an impressed tone.

"That was easy" said Kenneth with a smirk of confidence.

"You're up next Kelly" said Ryder.

"Let's do this" said Kelly as Ryder put her in his Bermuda Breath Taker. Kelly threw herself back causing herself & Ryder to fall. Kelly then wiggled out of the hold as Ryder tried to recover from the shock of what had just happened.

"Well done. That was fantastic" said Ryder as he gave the thumbs up.

"Nobody can keep me down" said Kelly in a confident manner.

"Ready Elias?" asked Ryder.

"Always" said Elias as Ryder put him in his Bermuda Breath Taker. Elias flipped forward throwing Ryder over him & onto the canvas. He then pulled out of the hold as Ryder tried to recover.

"That was amazing" said Ryder with an impressed smile.

"I feel like a martial arts machine" said Elias.

"I bet I can break free from your Lotus Flower hold" said Ryder as he smirked confidently.

"Let's see" said Elias as he put Ryder in his Lotus Flower hold. Ryder shook back, forth & side to side eventually allowing him to loosen Elias' grip & break free.

"Well done" said Elias as he applauded.

"Your hold is strong but it's not unbreakable" said Ryder.

"Let's see how strong it is sexy" said Kelly in a flirtatious voice.

"As you wish babe" said Elias as he put Kelly in his Lotus Flower hold. She squirmed around trying to break free by rotating herself in a clockwise direction. She kept doing so until Elias became dizzy allowing her to escape his hold.

"What did you think babe?" asked Elias as he smirked seductively.

"It was a pretty strong hold. Having your muscles wrapped around me felt great. I'd gladly submit to you anytime" said Kelly as she giggled flirtatiously.

"I feel the same about you" said Elias as he & Kelly kissed.

"Those 2 are crazy in love aren't they?" asked Kent with an amused chuckle.

"They sure are. If they were old enough to legally consent it wouldn't surprise me if they made love on a daily basis" said Ryder.

"That'd be awesome" said Elias as he sighed dreamily.

"It sure would be. Anyways what's next?" asked Kelly with uncertainty in her voice.

"I want to see what your Death Clutch is like" said Kenneth.

"OK" said Kelly as she put Kenneth in her Death Clutch hold. He rocked back, forth & side to side causing Kelly to fall over sideways allowing him to escape the hold.

"You had that situation under complete control" said Kelly.

"It'll take more than that to beat me" said Kenneth with a smirk of confidence.

"OK now to use the punching bags" said Kent.

"OK. Are we starting with the big 1 1ST?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"Yes. I'll go 1ST" said Ryder as he began throwing crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at the bag. He laid into it with all his strength.

"Go Ryder. Smash that bag" said Kenneth in an enthusiastic manner.

"Eat fist bag" said Ryder as he continued throwing punches. A few minutes later he stopped.

"Good job Ryder. I'm impressed" said Kent with an impressed smile.

"I'm always ready to bust up a punching bag" said Ryder as he smirked confidently.

"My turn" said Kenneth as he began throwing crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at the punching bag.

"I'll knock this bag out" said Kenneth as he laid into the bag with all his strength.

"Go Kenneth" said Ryder as Kenneth continued punching the bag. He stopped a few minutes later.

"That bag didn't stand a chance" said Kenneth.

"No it didn't" said Kent.

"I'm up next" said Kelly as she threw crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at the bag with intense strength.

"Go Kelly. Destroy that bag" said Elias as he smiled enthusiastically.

"TAKE THIS BURTON. I HOPE YOU'RE BURNING IN HELL" yelled Kelly as she laid into the punching bag with all her strength. She stopped a few minutes later.

"You have a lot of fire in you Kelly" said Kent in an amazed voice.

"I might be sexy but I'm also not afraid to bust punks up" said Kelly with confidence in her voice.

"Who's Burton?" asked Kenneth as he tilted his head in confusion.

"He was a kid who stalked, kidnapped & raped me. After Angel & Elias came to my rescue he took his own life because he preferred that over life without me" said Kelly as she sighed.

"OK" said Kenneth with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Time for me to bust up the bag" said Elias as he began throwing crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at the punching bag.

"I HOPE THIS HURTS AARON. YOU THOUGHT YOU BROKE ME BUT YOU DIDN'T" yelled Elias as he kept laying into the bag with all his strength. He stopped a few minutes later.

"I feel so liberated" said Elias with a proud smile.

"It's a great way to let off steam" said Kelly as she nodded in agreement.

"Now for sparring matches" said Kent.

"Who's going up against each other?" asked Elias in an uncertain tone.

"You & Kelly will face off as will Kenneth & I. We'll do boxing 1ST & grappling afterwards" said Ryder.

"OK. Which match will be 1ST?" asked Kelly in a curious manner.

"Me & you" said Elias.

"Let's do this" said Kelly as Elias & herself entered the ring. They then began throwing crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at each other while flirting.

"You're so damn hot when you fight. Do you beat guys up often?" asked Elias with a seductive smirk.

"Only those who are as sexy as you" said Kelly as Elias & she continued laying into each other. They also executed the counter manoeuvres to try & take each other by surprise.

"Ready for my Body Breaker?" asked Elias in a flirtatious voice.

"Hit me with your best shot" said Kelly as Elias executed his Body Breaker finishing move. Kelly recovered & executed her Fatal Throwdown finishing move. Elias also recovered. They continued wearing each other down until they found themselves feeling too exhausted to continue.

"You're a very strong girl. Just the way I like it" said Elias as he blew Kelly a kiss.

"Come here my massive muscular macho man" said Kelly as Elias & she kissed.

"Ready for another match Kenneth?" asked Ryder with a confident smile.

"Bring it on" said Kenneth as he & Ryder entered the ring. They then began throwing crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at each other.

"Knockout Kid will destroy you" said Kenneth.

"My smooth technique will have you down in an instant" said Ryder as Kenneth & he continued laying into each other while using the counter manoeuvres to gain the upper hand.

"Time to end this" said Kenneth in a confident tone.

"Go ahead & try" said Ryder as Kenneth executed his Muscle Buster finishing move. Ryder recovered & executed his Maximum Overyde finishing move. Kenneth also recovered. They continued sparring until they reached the point of exhaustion.

"That was intense" said Kenneth as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Nothing gets the blood pumping like a good boxing match" said Ryder as he took deep breaths.

"Hey Ryder can we learn boxing sometime?" asked Rubble with a curious smile.

"You bet. All of you would do a fantastic job" said Ryder in an encouraging manner.

"I think so too" said Rubble with a nod of agreement.

"Are the grappling matches the same?" asked Elias.

"No. You & me will face off as will Kelly & Kenneth" said Ryder.

"OK. Who's going 1ST?" asked Kelly with uncertainty in her voice.

"We will. I want to see how strong your grip is" said Kenneth.

"Bring it on" said Kelly as she & Kenneth entered the ring. They locked up with each other before tumbling around trying to overpower each other.

"Don't feel embarrassed to lose to a girl" said Kelly with a smirk.

"I won't" said Kenneth as Kelly & himself threw each other down, restrained each other & grappled each other in various positions. They also did everything they could to escape each other's holds.

"Get ready to submit" said Kelly.

"Make me" said Kenneth as Kelly executed her Death Clutch submission hold. Kenneth broke free & executed his See You Later Sleeper submission hold. Kelly also broke free. They continued wrestling until they felt too tired to continue.

"That was quite a workout" said Kelly as she breathed heavily.

"I'll say. Wrestling is fun" said Kenneth with a smile.

"Ready to rumble Ryder?" asked Elias.

"I was born ready" said Ryder as Elias & he entered the ring. They locked up & began tumbling around attempting to gain the upper hand.

"I'll twist you into a pretzel" said Elias.

"Not if I do that to you 1ST" said Ryder as Elias & himself threw each other down, restrained each other, grappled each other in various positions & escaped any holds they were placed in. Neither of them held anything back.

"Time to make you submit" said Elias.

"Go ahead" said Ryder as Elias executed his Lotus Flower submission hold. Ryder broke free & executed his Bermuda Breath Taker submission hold. Elias also broke free. After a few more minutes of wrestling they stopped.

"Martial arts rules" said Elias with a smile of enthusiasm.

"You said it" said Ryder as he nodded in agreement.

"It's starting to get late. You better get some rest for tomorrow" said Kent.

"Good idea. See you guys tomorrow" said Elias as he waved to Kenneth, Kent & Ryder.

"Good night" said Kenneth as Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry headed home. Everyone proceeded to settle down for the evening to get some rest. As Elias lay awake in bed he thought about the events of the day.

" _It's been 1 crazy day. Kenneth's an awesome kid. I can tell we'll be great friends. I can't thank him, Kent & Ryder enough for training me & Kelly in martial arts today. When we face off against Allan, Andrew, Lionel & Sabrina tomorrow we'll bust them up so bad they'll wish they never crossed us. I can't wait to give them what they deserve"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting The Past

Elias woke up the next morning & got dressed before going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I hope Allan, Andrew, Lionel & Sabrina are ready for us. Once we're done with them they'll be begging us for mercy" said Elias as he fixed himself & Kelly bowls of Nutri Grain. He set the bowls on the table & tucked in.

"Since I didn't see Kelly in bed when I got up I'd assume she's training in the gym. Once I'm done eating I'll join her" said Elias as he ate breakfast. In the gym Kelly was practicing with a training dummy.

"Get ready Allan. I kicked your ass once & I'll do it again. You better watch out as well Lionel. I'll destroy you" said Kelly as she laid into the dummy with punches, kicks, swings & strikes. A few minutes later she stopped.

"I feel so alive. Girl power rules" said Kelly as she flexed her muscles.

"That's what I'm talking about" said Kelly as she kissed her biceps. Elias then entered the gym.

"I made Nutri Grain for breakfast babe" said Elias with a warm smile.

"Thanks" said Kelly as she kissed Elias on the cheek.

"Why were you down here so early?" asked Elias in a confused voice.

"I was getting a start on training" said Kelly with a confident grin.

"OK. Looks like you're pumped up & ready to take on those 4 jerks" said Elias.

"I sure am. With your muscles we'll easily destroy them" said Kelly as she rubbed Elias' biceps.

"Indeed we will" said Elias as he & Kelly kissed. At the Lookout Kenneth & Ryder were having a sparring match.

"Feel the burn" said Kenneth with a cocky grin.

"All I feel is fluffy clouds" said Ryder as Kenneth & himself threw crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at each other. Neither of them held anything back.

"Ready to kiss the canvas?" asked Kenneth in a teasing tone.

"You wish" said Ryder as Kenneth executed his Muscle Buster finishing move. Ryder recovered & executed his Maximum Overyde finishing move. Kenneth also recovered. They continued to spar for 10 minutes before stopping.

"I'd like to see Andrew & Sabrina try & hold their own against us" said Kenneth as he chuckled in amusement.

"They don't stand a chance" said Ryder in a confident manner.

"Do you think Elias & Kelly have gotten a start on training yet?" asked Kenneth with uncertainty in his voice.

"I'd assume so. We're all going to need all the training we can get to win the match" said Ryder.

"No kidding" said Kenneth as he nodded in agreement.

"Allan, Andrew, Lionel & Sabrina will get the biggest humble pie once we annihilate them" said Ryder as Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry arrived at the Lookout.

"Good morning" said Elias as he smiled warmly.

"We're ready to show those 4 punks who is boss" said Kelly in a confident voice.

"Perfect. The fight is at noon. We have 5 hours to train" said Ryder.

"Excellent. What shall we train with?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"We'll use weights, sparring mitts & then have a tag team sparring match" said Ryder.

"OK. Are we taking it in turns with the weights?" asked Elias.

"Yes. You're up 1ST dude" said Ryder with a smile.

"Let's pump some iron" said Elias as he began doing reps. He made sure to take deep breaths between each rep.

"Go babe. You're super strong" said Kelly as Elias continued lifting. Despite feeling a bit sore during the set he powered through.

"46, 47, 48, 49, 50, damn that was intense" said Elias as he put the weights down before flexing his muscles & kissing his biceps.

"I'm a weightlifting machine" said Elias as he grinned confidently.

"My turn" said Kelly as she began doing her reps making sure to regulate her breathing as she pumped iron.

"Girl power rules" said Kelly as she continued doing her reps putting the weights down after reaching 50.

"Kelly Walter you're a beast" said Kelly in an accomplished manner.

"I'm up next" said Kenneth as he began doing his reps making sure to regulate his breathing.

"Nothing can break me down" said Kenneth as he continued his set. Soon he was done.

"Knockout Kid's feeling stronger" said Kenneth with a cocky grin.

"Now it's my turn" said Ryder as he began his reps. He also made sure to regulate his breathing.

"Let's get these guns loaded" said Ryder as he powered on. He placed the weights down upon completing the set.

"The feeling of being pumped can't be compared to anything else" said Ryder.

"Time for the sparring mitts" said Elias as Ryder put the mitts on.

"Show me what you got Elias" said Ryder.

"As you wish" said Elias as he began punching the sparring mitts with all his strength. He made sure to alternate hands between the mitts.

"Keep going. You're on fire" said Ryder in an encouraging voice.

"My fists of fury will break my enemies down" said Elias as he continued punching the sparring mitts as hard as he could. A few minutes later he stopped.

"That's a great way to let off steam. I feel fantastic" said Elias in an enthusiastic tone.

"Excellent. I'm glad to hear that" said Ryder with a smile.

"My turn" said Kelly as she began punching the mitts with all her strength.

"I'm coming at you hot" said Kelly as she alternated punches between the mitts. She stopped a few minutes later.

"This girl is on fire" said Kelly in a confident manner.

"I'm next" said Kenneth as he began punching the sparring mitts.

"These mitts are punching fodder" said Kenneth as he alternated punches. After a few minutes he stopped.

"I'm as fast as a speeding bullet" said Kenneth with confidence in his voice.

"Now I shall have a go" said Ryder as Kenneth put the mitts on.

"Do your thing" said Kenneth as Ryder began punching the mitts with all his strength.

"Feel the smoothness of my strikes" said Ryder as he continued laying into the mitts making sure to alternate hands. He stopped after a few minutes.

"I turned the boxing dial up to 11" said Ryder.

"Now for the sparring match" said Elias.

"It's you & Kelly Vs Kenneth & I" said Ryder.

"Just as expected" said Elias as he, Kelly, Kenneth & Ryder entered the ring. They then began to spar. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts were exchanged.

"Get ready for a blonde bombshell Beatdown" said Elias with a confident smirk.

"Bring it on" said Ryder as Elias, Kelly, Kenneth & himself continued laying into each other with all their strength.

"Let's show them our true power" said Kelly.

"Try us" said Kenneth as Elias & Kelly executed their Body Breaker & Fatal Throwdown finishing moves. Kenneth & Ryder recovered & executed their Maximum Overyde & Muscle Buster finishing moves. Elias & Kelly also recovered. They stopped after another 10 minutes.

"That was an intense training session" said Elias with enthusiasm in his voice.

"It sure was" said Kelly as she nodded in agreement.

"What's the time now?" asked Kenneth in an uncertain voice.

"11:00" said Ryder.

"1 hour until the fight. What do we do now?" asked Elias.

"We train as hard as possible" said Ryder with a confident smile.

"Let's do this" said Elias as he, Kelly, Kenneth & Ryder continued training. They pushed themselves to their physical & psychological limits as they practiced their moves, used the exercise equipment & had sparring matches with each other. Once they were done they were all sweating heavily.

"We're all really strong. We're like a 4 man army" said Kelly as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I'll say. Nothing gets the blood pumping quite like an intense training session" said Kenneth.

Soon 12:00 rolled around. Elias, Kelly, Kenneth & Ryder walked down to the sports field where Allan, Andrew, Lionel & Sabrina were waiting. Once they arrived they stared each other down.

"So you actually showed up. I thought you 4 would've chickened out at the last minute" said Elias with a taunting smirk.

"There's no way we'd ever back down. You 4 are about to get destroyed" said Allan as he sneered.

"Bring it on. Who wants to get this party started?" asked Kelly.

"Andrew & myself have unfinished business. I plan to kick his ass" said Ryder as he took his shirt off.

"I will take back what's mine" said Andrew as he & Ryder began to fight. They exchanged crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"Humiliating you will be extremely satisfying" said Andrew.

"Keep dreaming" said Ryder as he scoffed.

"Go Ryder. Destroy that wannabe has been" said Kenneth.

"You can do it Andrew. Make him eat shit" said Allan as Andrew & Ryder continued laying into each other with all their strength.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for" said Andrew with a devious grin.

"Hit me with your best shot" said Ryder as Andrew executed his Cobra Crush finishing move. He delivered a series of rapid hooks & an uppercut to Ryder's abdomen & head. Ryder recovered & executed his Maximum Overyde finishing move. Andrew stumbled around as he tried to recover. Ryder then knocked him out with a haymaker.

"History just repeated itself" said Ryder as Lionel stepped forward & roared.

"Leave this overgrown kitten to me" said Kenneth as he cracked his knuckles.

"Be my guest" said Ryder as Kenneth & Lionel began fighting. They exchanged punches, kicks, swings & strikes.

"You deserve a time out you naughty kitten" said Kenneth as he smirked.

"I'll scratch your eyes out" said Lionel with an angry scowl.

"Kick his ass Kenneth" said Kelly.

"Show him your true strength Lionel" said Sabrina as Kenneth & Lionel continued laying into each other.

"Time to crush you" said Kenneth.

"I'd like to see you try" said Lionel as Kenneth executed his Muscle Buster finishing move. Lionel recovered & executed his Cranium Cracker finishing move. He delivered a series of punches & kicks to Kenneth's abdomen & head. Kenneth recovered & threw Lionel down before putting him in a chokehold. Lionel tried to break free but failed & was choked unconscious.

"What a fool. That was child's play" said Kenneth as he smirked.

"Let's grapple woman" said Allan as he took his shirt off & flexed his muscles.

"I'll break more than just your arm this time" said Kelly as Allan & herself began fighting. They grappled, threw each other down & tumbled about.

"Feeling subservient yet?" asked Allan as he smirked deviously.

"Not even close" said Kelly as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Go Kelly. Slay him" said Elias as Allan & Kelly continued wrestling. They tried everything to get the upper hand.

"Time to put you in your place woman" said Allan in a condescending voice.

"Think again" said Kelly as Allan executed his Woman Beater submission hold. He wrapped his arms & legs around Kelly's torso while restraining her limbs. Kelly broke free & executed her Death Clutch submission hold. Allan tried to break free but failed & was also choked unconscious. Kelly then farted in his face.

"Woman 2 man 0" said Kelly as she grinned in satisfaction.

"That was very unladylike of you. As much as I wish to teach you a lesson I have a bone to pick with Elias" said Sabrina with a snarl.

"I'll turn you into fried chicken" said Elias as he & Sabrina began to fight. They threw punches, kicks, swings & strikes at each other.

"I'm so glad Ryder dumped your ugly ass" said Elias in a taunting tone.

"He'll be mine once I bust you up" said Sabrina as she growled.

"I don't think so" said Ryder as Elias & Sabrina laid into each other with all their strength.

"Your fight is over" said Elias.

"The hell it is" said Sabrina as Elias executed his Body Breaker finishing move. Sabrina recovered & executed her Mississippi Melee finishing move. She delivered a series of punches & kicks to Elias' abdomen before uppercutting him. Elias recovered & smacked his hands against Sabrina's ears causing them to pop. As Sabrina screamed in pain from her eardrums bursting Elias swept her leg & punched, kicked & stomped on her until she was knocked unconscious.

"We owned these idiots" said Elias as Allan, Andrew, Lionel & Sabrina regained consciousness.

"I can't believe we just lost" said Allan as he scoffed in disgust.

"This is a joke. I refuse to believe that those 4 beat us" said Andrew in a bitter manner.

"1 day we'll have our revenge" said Lionel with an angry growl.

"This isn't the last you've seen of us" said Sabrina as Allan, Andrew, Lionel & herself left.

"That was extremely satisfying. They got what they deserved" said Elias with a satisfied smile.

"They sure did. We destroyed those punks" said Kelly as she grinned.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Kenneth with uncertainty in his voice.

"Let's meet up with our other friends. They'd love you Kenneth" said Ryder in a cheerful voice.

"Let's go" said Kenneth as Elias, Kelly, himself & Ryder went to meet up with the other kids.

"Who are the other kids here in Adventure Bay?" asked Kenneth in a curious tone.

"Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie, Mayabella, Alex, Julius, Justina, Precious' Owner, Andy, Courtney, Noelle, Seth, Timothy & Virginia are the kids we hang out with regularly. Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie, Mayabella & lastly Seth are the same age as us, Alex, Andy, Julius, Justina & Precious' Owner are 6, Courtney's 16, Noelle's 1, Timothy's 18 & Virginia's 12" said Elias.

"That's quite a diverse range of friends you have" said Kenneth in an amazed manner.

"It sure is" said Kelly as she nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to meet them" said Kenneth with excitement in his voice.

"I have a feeling they'll all love you" said Elias as he smiled confidently.

"Where do you think we can find them?" asked Kelly in an uncertain voice.

"I don't know" said Elias as he shrugged.

"Let's try Mr Porter's restaurant" said Ryder.

"Good idea" said Elias as he, Kelly, Kenneth & Ryder headed to Mr Porter's restaurant. They soon arrived where they found the other kids, Judith & Miss Spearwood eating lunch.

"Wow that's a lot of kids" said Kenneth in amazement.

"It's rather convenient that they're all here" said Ryder with a smile.

"Hey guys. Who's that Ryder?" asked Katie as she pointed to Kenneth.

"This is my sparring partner Kenneth" said Ryder.

"Nice to meet you" said Kenneth as everyone introduced themselves.

"You guys should've seen the fight we just had" said Elias.

"Who was it with?" asked Alex in a curious tone.

"My rival Andrew, my ex girlfriend Sabrina, Kelly's ex boyfriend Lionel & Allan Abner" said Ryder.

"We beat them all up. It was really satisfying" said Kelly with a grin.

"Well done" said Katie in a congratulatory manner.

"Thanks" said Kenneth as he smiled thankfully.

"Can you guys teach me self defense sometime?" asked Alex with eagerness in his voice.

"Absolutely" said Kenneth with a nod.

"He & Ryder taught me & Kelly what they know along with their old coach Kent" said Elias.

"They'd be able to make you all fighting machines" said Kelly in a confident voice.

"We sure would" said Ryder as he & the others shared a laugh.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
